1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving toy, preferably for use by preschool children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driving toys are well known in the prior art. Such toys are normally relatively expensive to build due to the large number of parts and expensive components required. In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a driving toy which is of simple construction and which yet provides realistic operation, this being provided by the drive mechanisms provided herein.